Ekspresikan Dirimu Chappie : 2
by Halcalilove12
Summary: Akhirnya mereka ber-2 damai juga ! ada yg tau cara memberi nama Chapter agar namanya bukan hanya "Chapter 1 ato Chapter 2" ?
1. Chapter 1

**" Oh ya ? kalau begitu jgn sok manis didepan Sasuke-kun deh, memuakkan tau nggak ? " Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Ino yg masih cengok. Udah diperbaikki tulisanku tanpa singkatan meskipun ada dikit sih, tapi masih pake gw dan loe lho ! WARNING : don't read this if u don't like it CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Friendship ( maybe (  
**

Ekspresikan Dirimu !

Chapter 2 : Ayo baikan dong !

Sudah seminggu sejak insiden kecil itu, Sakura dan Ino tidak lagi saling menyapa apalagi bertatap muka. Semua terheran-heran, Sakura minta pindah tempat duduk bersama Hinata, gadis cantik yg pendiam, pintar, dan baik hati kabarnya dia menyukai Naruto, cwok yang autis. Sebaliknya Ino meminta Tenten duduk bersamanya, semuanya tambah terheran padahal mereka selalu akrab. Dan yang tambah aneh lagi mereka selalu maki-makian ketika ketemu, ya...dengan kata-kata yg sangat kasar. Yang menyebabkan mereka ber-2 dipanggil ke ruang BP untuk dinasehati.

Sekarang klas 8-6 sedang berisik sekali, maklum Kurenai-sensei si Guru Kimia sedang mengambil cuti mengajar karena mau melahirkan, tentu suaminya, Asuma-sensei juga menemaninya

" Mereka kenapa ya ? padahal kemaren masih baik-baik aja tuh " tanya Tenten bingung

" Pasti ada apa-apanya nih ! kita selidiki aja " kata Naruto dgn autisnya

" Hn, gw setuju ! ayo kita selidiki " Sasuke angkat bicara

" Selidikin apa ? " Sakura muncul tba-tiba.

" HUAAAAA " teriak semuanya, yg menyebabkan satu klas menengok kearah Naruto dkk. " Ada apa sih ? kayak ngeliat hantu lewat aja " tanya Tayuya, " Bukan apa-apa, lagipula ini bukan urusan loe " kata Sasuke dengan sinisnya ( FG Sasuke : KYAAA ! SASUKE-KUN KAKOII ! ). Sakura menjadi bingung, dan bertanya lagi " Apa sih yg kalian bicarakan ?, kok kayaknya serius amet deh.. ", semuanya jadi bingung untuk menjawab _" Gimana nih ? bisa-bisa rencana kita hancur lebur " _kata inner mereka dalem hati. " Emm, kita lg bcaraiin tentang rencana mau liburan ke pantai, rencana sementara sih " jawab Neji mantap, Sakura hanya ber-ooh ria.

( JENGJENGJENG )

Tiba-tiba orang yg tidak diharapkan, Tsunade-sensei si guru Matematika datang, " Semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing !, keluarkan pulpen dan Tipe-X aja ! kita ulangan mendadak " kata Tsunade dengan toa-nya, lengkap dengan ' hujan lokal ' ke arah murid-murid, inner mereka mengatakan _" Hoeek baunya kayak bau sake ". _Semuanya pun mengeluh, karena tidak belajar dari tadi, setidaknya diberi waktu meskipun cuma 30 mnt aja bukan ?, " Tsunade-baachan, kasih waktu kek buat baca duluuu ! " teriak Naruto kesal ( sekalian membalas dgn semburan' hujan lokal ' ke arah Tsunade-sensei.

" DIAM ! KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO ! JIKA MENGELUH JUGA AKAN KUTAMBAHIN 10 SOAL SUPER SULIT ! MAU ? "

" N..nggak..kok..heheehe...ampun mbak "

" Bagus ! BAIKLAH ANAK-ANAK ! ibu akan kasih lembar jawaban dan kerjakan soal-soalnya dr papan tulis ! bagi yg dapet 100 akan ibu kasih hadiah istimewa "

" HADIAHNYA APA BUUU ? "

" Ra-ha-sia pasti bakal suka terutama anak-anak cwok...fufufufufufu "

" Apa ya ? " tanya cwok-cwok bingung

Semuanya deg-deg an, takut soal susah. Tp tidak bagi Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, dan Sakura, menurut mereka pasti ini gampang -secara murid pinter gitu loh !-, " Ya allah semoga soalnya gampaang " doa Naruto dgn komat-kamit.. " Te.......Na..Naruto..-kun...pa...s..ti..gampang..kok... " ucap Hinata dgn terbata-bata, " Hinata-chan si pinter " kata cwok yg duduk di sebelah Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka ( persamaannya sama-sama brisik, bloon, dan autis -sorry FG Kiba ), "Huh, kalian kurang blajar mungkin " kata Sasuke, " NANI ? SASUKKE TEME JEELLLEEEEK " teriak Naruto. " DIAAAAAAAM ! " teriak Tsunade-sensei.." I..IHYA ".

1 jam kemudian..

" Mati...gw... " Naruto dan Kiba sudah kunang-kunang ketika melihat rumus geometri yg cukup sulit, " Kalian payah, makanya rajin blajar donk " cibir Sakura, " Hai, guys mau makan ama gw nggak ? " tanya Ino tersenyum, " Ngapain loe disini ? meganggu pemandangan, dasar nona-sok-manis " Sakura memandang Ino dgn Death Glare, " Terserah kalo gw mau dimana aja ? bukan urusan loe kan ? dasar nona-sok-tau-segalanya " Ino memandang Sakura dgn Death Glare

" APA KATA LOE ? GW BUKAN NONA-SOK-TAU-SEGALANYA ! "

" ALAH ! LOE TUH SOK CANTIK SOK PINTER ! "

" BAIKLAH KITA TANYAKAN PADA YG LEBIH TAU ! SAI MENURUT LOE GW ITU NONA-SOK-TAU-SEGALANYA NGGAK ? "

" Iya, bener banget "

" HUAHAHA GW MENANG ! KALO GW SAI-KUN ? "

" Kalo loe emang nona manis "

" YES ! DENGER ITU SAKURA ! BAHKAN SASUKE-KUN PUN PENGANGGAP GW MANIS ! "

" Gw nggak bilang gitu " sayangnya ini nggak didengar oleh Sakura dan Ino

" Oh ya ?, kalau begitu jangan sok manis didepan Sasuke-kun deh, memuakkan tau nggak ? " Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Ino yg masih cengok

Ketika istirahat..

Semuanya bisik-bisik tentang pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura yg td secara ( nggak ) sengaja ditonton oleh anak-anak lain. Ino tambah risih dengan tatapan aneh dari temen-temen sekelas sambil mendukung Sakura yg masih nangis kecuali Naruto dkk, suasana kelas tambah rusuh gara-gara pertengkaran mereka ber-2.

" Kita bener-bener harus membuat mereka baikan nih " kata Kiba

" Nggak ada cara lain selain membuat mereka bertemu dan baikan " kata Temari

" Btw gimana caranya ? " tanya Shino

" Caranya ? gimana ya ?...hmm...umm...OH YA ! PAKE CARA 'ITU' AJA ! " teriak Naruto

" ' Itu ' itu apa ? " tanya Hinata

" Ada deh besok gw kasih tau ! " kata Naruto senyum-senyum

_" Kira-kira apa ya rencana Naruto ? " _pikir mereka

" Sini deh Sasuke-teme " Naruto memanggil nama temannya itu

" Iya, jd apa rencananya ? " tanya Sasuke

" Jadi..bla bla ..trus blablablabla blablablab blablabla..dan akhirnya..blablablablablablablabla deh ! " Naruto tersenyum sumriah

" Pinter juga loe, dobe "

" Hem hem "

" Semuanya gw besok bakal kash tau rencana super hebat ! iya kan Sasuke-Teme ? "

" Iya bener, baru kali ini otaknya jalan "

" Sasuke, emang rencananya apa ? " tanya Lee

" Itu..kita hmmp " mulutnya Sasuke dibekep

" Ohohohoho Sasuke-teme ! dilarang memberi tau sekarang !! hahahahaha " Naruto tertawa kyk orgilsambil membawa Sasuke dalam bekepannya

All sweatdropped -kecuali Naruto Sasuke-

" Sebegitukah rahasianya ? " tanya Lee

" Mungkin... " gumam Neji disertai anggukan Hinata

" Kita tunggu aja besok " kata Kiba sambil ngeloyor

**To be continued**

**Halcali-chan : Tambah parah deh pertengkaran Sakura dan Ino  
**


	2. Chapter 3 : Rencana Dijalankan

**" Baiklah teman-teman, kita jalankan rencananya ! khukhukhukhu ( Kururu mode : on ) " ucap Tenten antusias, semuanya mulai menjalankan ' Rencana ' dari Naruto yg belum tau berhasil atau nggak. WARNING : don't read this if u don't like it !**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Friendship, General, Adventure  
**

Ekspresikan Dirimu !

Chapter 3 : Rencana Dijalankan

Hari ini dimana rencana besar buatan Naruto akan dijalankan, semuanya bersiap-siap untuk memantau Sakura dan Ino dari jauh sekaligus menjalankan misi !. "Ayo, minna-san ( semuanya ) kita buat Ino dan Sakura baikan !" kata Temari semangat, "Tumben loe semangat biasanya males-malesan ?" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap ( Toloong Author kesedooot * ditusuk pake Kageshibari no jutsu ), "Bukannya loe yg pemalas ?!" teriak Temari. Kedua pasangan ini emang selalu bertengkar, biasanya selalu berawal dengan mulut bawelnya Shiamaru ketika kencan atau apa, "Baiklah teman-teman, kita jalankan rencananya ! khukhukhukhu ( Kururu mode : on )" ucap Tenten antusias, semuanya mulai menjalankan ' Rencana dari Naruto yg belum tau berhasil atau nggak.

Rencana 1 : Membuat Sakura dan Ino bersama ( bukan lesbi lho )

Yg mengajak : Hinata Tenten

Disisi Hinata

"Sa..Sakura..-chan....mau..nggak...ke..kan..tin ?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata

"Boleh ! sebentar ya mau ambil dompet dulu... "

"Ng..so..sorry...kalo mau..loe..duluan...ya ?...ada..urusan bentar... oh ya...kalau...bisa..duduk di..di meja..no.12"

"Baiklah ( aneh padahal nggak ada yg manggil atau ngasih tugas ke Hinata ? said Inner Sakura)"

"Ma..maaf ya..."

Tetapi (jengjengjeng) dibalik tembok, menghubungi Tenten dgn HANDY TOLKIE

"Disini Lovely Angel, rencana berhasil ! ganti"

"Disini Madame Devil, bagus sekarang giliran gw, ganti"

"Semoga berhasil ! "

Disisi Tenten

"Ino ! mau nggak kekantin ama gw ?, abis nggak ada temen siih"

"Wah, ide bagus tuh. Gw juga lg nggak ada temen"

"Tp loe duluan aja ya, gw ada urusan bentar ! kalau bisa duduk dimeja no.12 ok ?"

"Hmm...ok ! sampai ketemu di kantin"

Dibalik tembok

"Disini Madame Devil, rencana berhasil ! ganti"

"Disini Lovely Angel, sekarang kita tinggal membuat mereka menyatu"

"Hinata-chan...emangnya mereka anak kembar apa ?"

"Sorry, ayo kita pantau mereka"

"YA"

Sakura berjalan menuju kantin, begitu pula Ino, tanpa tau kalau mereka ditipu habis-habisan ! -tapi kalau menipu demi kebaikan nggak pa pa kan ?-. "HAAA ! LOE KOK DISINIII ?" teriak Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan. "Huh, gw disini untuk bertemu dgn Hinata, tau" kata sakura kesal, "Gw juga mau ketemuan disini ama Tenten !" Ino semakin kesel,

"Huh, gw pergi aja! nggak sudi duduk ama loe"

"Same with me! ( inggrisnya lancar sekali ya, Ino )"

Dibalik layar...

"Yah ! rencana A : gagal !" kata Naruto kesel

"Yah, gw pikir rencananya hebat ! ternyata biasa aja" Neji ikutan kesel

"Dasar payah ! tambah panas nih, si Sakura dan Ino"

"Dasar Naruto dobe, liat apa yg loe perbuat ?, malah tambah marahan"

"Iya iya sorry setiap orang kan punya kesalahan"

Naruto pun mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu

_**Rencana 1**_

_**Dirancang : Naruto **_

_**Cara : Hinata dan Tenten mengajak Sakura dan Ino untuk kekantin, tentunya mereka nggak mengomong bersamaan dan membohongi mereka sedikit. Kemudian ketika Sakura dan Ino sampai, mereka akan bertatap mata dan mungkin saling memaafkan.**_

_**Rencana 1 : Gagal**_

Semuanya pulang dgn lunglai, ya..gara-gara rencana pertama gagal. "Ki..kita nggak boleh nyerah ! ada cara lain kan ?" tanya Shikamaru, "Iya sih, masih ada Rencana 2.....tp ini kan rancangan...." semuanya melihat Chouji..."Hehehe dijamin berhasil" kata Chouji sambil makan

_" Masalahnya itu rencana loe kayaknya nggak bisa dipercaya...tp gw percaya pada loe, Chouji!" _Inner semua anak mengatakan itu

"Yakin ?" tanya Sakura menggoda

"Yakin ! 100 %" kata Chouji sambil berpose ala Guy

"Bagus, all of us beleive in you" Sai menunjukan kepintarannya dalam

**To be continued**

**Halcali-chan : Sorry, yg kali ini terlalu pendek ya ? hontou ni gomenesai !**

**Ino : Sai-kun pinter deh, bahasa inggrisnya lancaar **

**Sai : Ah my honey bisa aja..**

**Ino : Aah my darliing kyaaa ( dgn suara super duper nyaring)**

**Sasuke : Gila loe ! kyk kuntilanak aja **

**Halcali-chan : Baiklah kita tutup dulu ! TOLONG REVIEW-NYA YAA ! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU **


	3. Chapter 4 : Rencana Chouji dan Sasuke ?

**Summary : Rencana Chouji akan dijalankan, tapi ternyata hasilnya ? **

**Rencana Sasuke yg agak sadis tapi....... !**

**WARNING : NO YAOI ! Don't read this if you don't like it **

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

Ekspresikan Dirimu

Chappie 4 : Rencana Chouji ? Rencana Sasuke ?

Pagi hari terlihat beberapa ekor tikus yang akan menjalankan misi rahasia yaitu misi " Membuat Sakura dan Ino baikan "

"Kalian yakin dengan rencana Chouji ini ?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Chouji

"Pasti berhasil! kayak rencana loe berhasil juga" cibir Temari yg ikut mendamaikan Sakura dan Ino

"Hahahahahaha" tawa Kiba sambil guling-guling

All sweatdropped

"Kita bagi 2 kelompok, kelompok 1 Naruto Hinata Temari Tenten Sai Shino Chouji mencari Sakura

Kelompok 2 gw Kankurou Shikamaru Neji Lee Gaara Kiba mencari Ino " ucap Sasuke mantap

Dirumah Sakura, disisi kelompok Naruto

"Huh, dasar Ino jelek..dia pikir dia yang paling bener apa ? aaaargh" Sakura bergumam-gumam nggak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal, tiba-tiba "Sakuraaa-chaan ! belikan daging 200 gram ya ?! " teriak mamanya yg sebenarnya henge dari Chouji, " Hee? baiklah" ucap Sakura dengan berjalan lemas lunglai.

Ternyata dibalik layar...

"Halo, disini Fatty Boy ! rencana berhasil... ganti" ucap Chouji

"Halo, disini 4 Crak, bagus nanti kita lihat hasilnya" Temari mengacungkan jempolnya meskipun tidak dilihat oleh Chouji

"Gimana Tem ?" tanya Naruto sok akrab, "Katanya berhasil, dan jangan memanggil gw Tem !!!" teriak Temari pelan

"G..gw hubungi ke..kelo...pok 2 ya ? " tanya Hinata, "Baiklah ! sankyu Hinata-chan" Naruto senang

_"Naruto-kun tersenyum ? maniiis sekali aaaah" _pikiran Hinata sudah melayang entah kemana

Dirumah Ino, disisi kelompok Sasuke

"Huh, dasar Sakura centil...dia pikir dia selalu bener apa ? dasar nona-sok-tau-segalanya" Ino bergerumbel nggak jelas sambil memukul-mukul tembok sehingga sedikit retak. " Ino-chaaaan, belikan daging 300 gram ya ?!" teriak mamanya yg sebenarnya Shikamaru, "Hee, baiklah" ucap Ino sambil turun dengan kesal.

Ternyata dibalik layar...

"Halo disini Lazy Eye 1 rencana berhasil...ganti" ucap Shikamarau dengan males-malesan

"HALO DISINI ROKC LEE, BAGUS ITU BARU YG NAMANYA SEMANGAT MUDA" teriak Lee dengan lebay-nya

Normal POV

Terlihat ada Sakura dan Ino menuju Toko Daging, mereka bertemu pandang, " LOE LAGI LOE LAGI !!" ucapnya berbarengan, "Eh, bisa nggak sih nggak usah buntutin gw ? emang napa ? mau liat body seksi ( hoeeek ) gw ? " tanya Ino bertubi-tubi, "Idih, mati gw liat body loe, nggak ada seksi-seksinya !" kata Sakura sambil mempercepat langkah, "Apa kata loe ? gw tuh seksi" kata Ino nggak kalah cepat, "Cih, napa sih setiap kali harus ketemu loe ?" tanya Sakura kesal sambil memesan daging yg akan dibeli, "Oh ya ? pasti ada yg membuat rencana nih" kata Ino juga memesan daging yg akan dibeli, "Arigato, jaa ne Ino baka" kata Sakura sinis, "Jaa Sakura dekodeko ( Jidat lebar )" kata Ino dengan ketusnya.

"Haa ? masa gagal lagi" teriak Chouji dengan lampu sorot ( sok dramatis ), "Terpaksa, jalankan misi Sasuke..sekarang !" kata Shikamaru mengomando

"Gw pesen mobil dulu ya, supaya nggak dikenal dan gw juga akan henge" kata Sasuke sambil menelpon, dengan 3 detik mobil langsung Sasuke dijalankan, meskipun menyangkut hidup dan mati

Ketika lampu hijau untuk menyebrang menyala, Sakura pun berjalan, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dan menabrak Sakura

BRUUUK

CKIIT

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Terdengar teriakkan orang-orang melihat Sakura dengan lumuran darah, Ino juga melihatnya, "Sa...Sakura ? SAKURA !!!" teriak Ino histeris

"AMBULANCE AMBULANCE !" teriak orang-orang

"Ih, kasihan ya, udah agak parah tuh" bisik orang-orang

"Maaf, biar saya saja yg membawanya kerumah sakit, saya salah ! gara-gara teralalu buru-buru saya mengabaikan rambu lalu lintas" akting Sasuke dengan penyamarannya, "Bawa Sakura ke Rumah Sakit, cepaaaat" teriak Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke yg dalam penyamaran, "I..iya sabar mbak ( Awas loe, no ! aaargh )" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Ino dari pundaknya dan menggendong tubuh Sakura ke mobil-nya.

Dirumah sakit

"Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, jadi tidak membahayakan jiwanya ! sebentar lagi dia akan bangun" ucap dokter Tsunade sambil tersenyum, " Syukurlah, bolehkah saya masuk kedalam ?" tanya Ino sesekali mengusap air matanya, "Silahkan" Tsunade mempersilahkan 'masuk. Ino pun masuk, dia segera duduk disamping Sakura

"Sakura, cepatlah sadar..huu..hiks" Ino memegang tangan Sakura

"Nggh, I..Ino" Sakura memanggil nama Ino

"Sakura ! maafkan gw karena udah ngatain loe nona-sok-tau-segalanya !"

"Gw juga minta maaf ! karena udah ngatain loe nona-sok-manis"

Mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubbies, dibelakang pintu itu Naruto dkk mengamati mereka dengan tersenyum, " Untung Sakura-chan nggak pa pa, Sasuke teme nggak nabrak dia keras banget" kata Naruto tersenyum, "Ya nggak lah, dasar dobe" katanya singkat, "NANI ?" teriak Naruto, tanpa sengaja kaki-nya menyenggol kaki Hinata sehingga Hinata terjatuh, alhasil pintu terbuka dan karena mereka menyender mereka semua langsung terjatuh, "Naruto ! minna !" Sakura dan Ino senang, "Eheheheheh, oh ya orang yg tadi nabrak loe minta maaf dan pergi dia memberikan kita makanan" kata Tenten gugup, "Oh, kok kalian gugup gitu sih ?" tanya Ino, "Aaah, masa sih ?" tanya Kiba pura-pura bego, " Sudahlah" kata Ino sambil diselingi tawa.

Keesokan hari-nya disekolah

"PAGI INO !" sapa Sakura "PAGI SAKURA" balas Ino, semuanya pun kaget lagi, bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sudah baikan, "Kalian sudah baikan ?"tanya Tayuya, "Iya dong" ucap mereka ber-2 kompak. Naruto dkk berada didekat mereka ber-2 maklum sedang bercanda

"Akhirnya baikan juga" ucap Shino

"Iya ! seneng banget melihat Ino tersenyum lagi" tambah Sai

"Tapi kamu nggak ikut pas memata-matai sih" cibir Naruto dan berusaha mengecilkan suara ketika kata-kata ' memata-matai '

"Su..sudah..lah..Naruto..-kkun...toh mereka..ba..ikan..lagi" kata Hinata sambil melerai mereka

"Cie cie Hinata sama Naruto nih, EHEM" goda Kiba

"HAHAHAHAHA"

**The End**

**Halcali-chan : Akhirnya selesai juga**

**Naruto : Mereka damai juga**

**Sakura dan Ino : IN PEACE, NIH !**

**All : AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA ^_^**

**sekian mohon Review-nya ?  
**


End file.
